Portia's Mission
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Jack and Skye's daughter Portia Savage is on a very important mission. The mission of a life time. This mission will get her to become part of the best squad ever created. The Kit Kat Squad. All it depends on is her skill of talking and distraction to not fail her.(Artwork cover image by Msitubeatz. Follow her on Tumblr. She is a very great artist. Portia and the Kit Kats are hers)


On a Saturday evening at the condo apartment where the ZPD's most finest police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde own, the kits of Judy and Nick were in the room of one of the four siblings named Amare. Amares room was clean with the toys in his closet and organized and having his Nick doll safe and sound on the bed. He had a few messes around here and there as he was not as organized as Andre but he wanted it clean so his father Nick would be happy.

In Amares room his brother and his two sister sit on the bed with their causal clothing on and observing and looking a small mammal. This mammal was a girl meerkat pup sitting on a chair looking at the four kits. She had on her white dress with a tiny belt wrapped around halfway with the bottom of her dress having small purple circles, a splash of a light green to form an ocean in a way, with small black triangles around and yellow orange-ish smaller triangles inside of the black ones. She also had one a very light blue and green mixed pair of pants that matched the outfit. Her name was Portia Savage.

Portia actually met the kits when she was three and when they was two at the playground. They all of course became best friends while Nick and Judy and even Jack and Skye discovered she was in fact an orphan in a foster care. As weeks passed with Portia forming a well formed bond with Jack and Skye, It was Jack himself who said that he was ready to care for the meerkat pup since he had handled the kits before. Skye also agreed on that with the two of them adopting Portia and giving her the last name Savage. Portia, Jack, and Skye all were happy together as a loving family just like Judy and Nick and their kits.

Portia all the time played with the kits since her agent father was the roommate of Judy and Nick's place with her mother having to work at her job with always having one of the watch over her. They was more protective than Nick ever was during childbirth and she loved the both of them very much. It was an unbroken bond that grew stronger and stronger with her and them.

She looked at the four kits with her light blue eyes looking back and forth as she had her right hand mess with her brown hair that's curly as some mammals would say. She looked at them with curiosity. "Soooo. Why am I here again?" Porti asked with Alicia answering her question. "So you want to become part of the Kit Kat Squad huh?" She said with a tone of being serious and trying to sound like a boss or hardcore leader. "But I thought I was?" Portia again spoke with her doing a giggle from Alicia's acting performance of a leader.

"Uhhh. Well you are but like fully FULLY into being one of us." She said as she sounded clever to herself with Portia smiling. The meerkat pup nodded in agreement of what the fox kit is wanting. "You want me involved in this group. Gotcha. How though?" She said with Alicia looking over to Aubrey who yawns and tosses Portia a notebook titled 'List of Plans: Kit Kat Squad eyes only.'. The meerkat smirked and looked at Alicia "Do I got permission to read?" she said to sound like she is acting and playing along with them.

"Yes. Got to the sixteenth page." The demanding fox kit asked with the meerkat girl flipping through the pages until she reaches the sixteenth one. "Operation: Bug Catcher?" She said out loud to herself. "I thought of the name." Andre said with his tail wagging happily and being proud. "And I thought of the plan." Alicia said also to which the pup looked over it and started to read the step by step process. The cute drawings of the foxes and the meerkat explained by the drawing of pictures shown of what they plan. To grab a jar of bugs and crickets which were their treats and grab as many as they can.

Portia looked at it with a confused eyebrow raised. "You want to take the buggie jar? Wouldn't your parents and mine notice?" She said to them with Aubrey going to answer her question. "Relax. We got that covered." She snapped a finger to which Amare pulled out a piece of paper to show drawn bugs and crickets on it with the meerkat girl looking at them confused again. "You going to use drawings?" She said with the kits all nodding.

"This is all my idea." Alicia said with the siblings looking at her. "Well, all of our ideas. Mostly mine." She chuckled but understood that it was all of her and her siblings ideas to do this. "Ok. Well what you want me to do?" Portia asked them with Amare talking this time. "Well you are going to help us. We know of your 'Portia Charm' you got." She was confused of why he would say that but then Andre started talking. "We seen you get out of trouble by your talking. You must had learned it from either your dad or our dad. Either way we need you. Please?" They all was practically giving her the sad eyes. It was one of her own weaknesses to see the sad kit eyes.

"Nggh. Ok fine but I want thirtyfive percent of the bugs, presumably crickets." The stern meerkat asked with Alicia agreeing to the terms. The kits all get off the bed as the pretend business meeting was adjourned and was perfect with Portia getting off the chair and having the whole squad walk over towards the door. They all peaked their heads out of the window and use their eyes and ears to spot anything. No sound of any adults as the kits and Portia's parents were in Nick and Judy's room talking about grown up stuff. The coast was clear.

They manage to tip toe and do sneaky walking towards the kitchen. They all could smell and taste the treats already in their noses and mouths. As their feets entered the kitchen they knew for a fact the plan was a go and they had to act quickly. Andre quickly went for the chair and grabbed and dragged it slowly and quietly to the counter. Amare and Aubrey were holding the chair to prevent it from creaking or having it break incase their plan backfires thanks to the chair as Alicia gets on top witn Andre to set up the fake bug treats.

Andre had his bag in hand and used his other hand to open the big jar of bugs and crickets. The lid was quietly placed to the side on the counter table as he started to scoop a handful of them and placed them in the plastic bag. Portia was on guard, her head poking out of the kitchen so she can spot anything. No sign of parents. No sign of anyone coming in through the front door. It was all going to plan. She smiled and looked back at the four kits working together as the bag was starting to be filled with the bugs. More crickets in it than others which made the meerkat smiled. Her smile faded away however when she heard a metal clank. The sound of the door knob.

She quickly looked back at the hallway to see Nick and Judy with her parents coming out of the door. Her eyes widen and looked over to the kits. "Hurry guys they're coming!" She whispered out to them with the foxes all starting to pick up the pace. The adults grew closer to the kitchen with Portia taking a breath and putting on her game face. It was time for her to shine. She walked over to the adult mammals and hugs tightly on her father who didn't see her and got jumped.

"Oh Portia you got me there." Jack said with the meerkat daughter of his wagging her tail from being happy. "Hey mom and dad! Hey aunt Judy and uncle Nick!" She then letted her grip go to hug the other rabbit and fox that were her aunt and uncle. "Hey Portia. Oh my have you grown." Judy said as she and Nick hugged her back with Portia letting out and being a happy meerkat pup. "If you excuse us sweetie we got to go to the kitchen. Mommy needs a drink of water." Skye said in her soft voice with suddenly her daughter blocks her way.

"Wait mom I got a question!" Portia asked to halt her with the mammals all looking at her. "Uhhh. Well it's awkward but how did you and dad met?" Jack and Skye looked at her. "Again? We told you a bunch of times." Jack smiled at his daughter with Portia smiling back. "I know but it's such a wonderful story to hear. Please? Just one minute?" The parents looked over each other and nodded. "Ok. Well you see I met your father when I was working on fixing his car after a mission gone wrong. Then we-" Skye continued on with the meerkat listening and looking at her, being interested in the story while keeping the adults away from the kitchen.

The fox and rabbit agents in love and happily together continued with their love story. Portia heard it a bunch of times but they always was fascinating to her even if she was covering for her friends. "So after I fix his car. Again. I started to grow more attached to him to where we started to become more than friends. Hehe. Then-" Before Skye could go on Andre walks in and walks to his parents. "Mom and dad, I think I heard someone's phone go off in the room you was in ." The adults all look at each other and started to run down. "I hope that wasn't the chief!" Judy and Nick say with them running down into the room and Jack and Skye following just incase it was their boss calling too.

"Whoa. That was impressive Andre." Portia said as she looked at him as he smiled. "I may be a drama queen of a fox but I know one thing: Adults care about work and business." She giggled softly with Andre doing a soft chuckle back with her. The rest of the kits run back with Aubrey carrying the bag of their treats. "Ok guys. The tape is clear tape so it will both bold that drawing of the bugs and we will be in the clear for a while." Alicia sounded proud in her words with a smile and happy tone to her face. "I say it's a mission accomplished and pretty much we got an official member." She offered her hand the meerkat girl who smiled again at Alicia's good acting as a leader and how she was 'officially' part of the Kit Kat Squad. She shook the foxes hand. "Glad to be aboard miss Alicia."

"Ok everyone." The fox girl looked at her siblings and best friend. "Today. We dine. In Amare's room!" They shouted out with Amare looking terrified at the thought of a mess with him trying to persuade Alicia to go to another room with all but Andre and Portia running but instead the two walked. "Hey Andre. Thanks for saving me by the way." Portia said as she looked at him with Andre looking back at her. "Hey it's the least I can do. You was in trouble so I couldn't let you suffer through adult mammal talk." She letted out a giggle again. "I owe you some crickets. How about umm. Fifty percent of my crickets with you? I can take the other fifty percent." She explained with the fox boy nodding and smiling on the arrangement. "Sounds great Portia." They letted out another smile at each other with the two of them being the best teammates for this mission who were going to be walking in the room like the heroes.

It was a mission complete. And Portia couldn't be happier to have helped out her friends. They was lucky to have her but more importantly she was lucky to have them in her life.


End file.
